


who'd have known?

by InsideMyBrain



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kevin's Yellow Shirt (TM), M/M, Mentions of Wooloo Genocide, Sharing Clothes, Twitch Chat is a Hivemind, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: a glasses check goes off the rails.
Relationships: Daniel | RTGameCrowd/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	who'd have known?

**Author's Note:**

> by popular demand: clothes sharing fluff! thanks to everyone who commented on my last fic for option A, here y'all go! :3
> 
> the usual disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and not intended to reflect anything happening IRL w these lads. do not send this to mr. kevin, rumble tumble, or anyone associated with them. thanks!

The first thing Daniel becomes conscious of is the birds chirping outside his window. He pries his eyes open blearily and blinks a few times. He feels deeply content; the blankets are warm and cozy around him, George is purring happily, wedged between him and Kevin. He grabs his phone from the bedside table and unlocks it to check his notifications, then freezes. "Fuck!"

The birds outside flit off abruptly.

"What's going on?" Kevin mumbles, burrowing even deeper into the covers. 

"I'm supposed to be streaming in, like, twenty minutes," Daniel tells him, throwing back the covers and jumping out of bed. 

Kevin mutters something incomprehensible into his pillow, stealing Daniel's blankets. 

Daniel glances at him fondly as he throws on some clothes. It had been a last-minute decision the night before to have him over, but Kevin was in the area and Daniel missed his boyfriend, so he decided fuck it. They stayed up a little too late, but Daniel had assured himself he'd be able to wake up on time. Apparently not. 

Daniel runs into the bathroom. No time for a shower, so he just washes his face and combs his hair, attempting to make it at least look less like a bird's nest. Once satisfied, he hurries into his office to set up. 

The first thing he does is open up Twitter and Discord to pop out a stream notice. 

_Sorry for the short notice, lads,_ he types, _but I'll be live in about fifteen minutes! We're genociding Wales again :)_

Then he starts to get ready for the stream, setting up his cameras and audio. In fifteen minutes he's ready to go, so he starts the stream.

"Hey there folks," he says to the few people already in chat. "I'm sorry for the short notice today, I slept in and I just woke up, like, twenty minutes ago. That's my bad." He smiles, reading the messages in chat. "RT you're so unprofessional," he reads, laughing. "I'm sorry guys, I'll do better in the future. Do you need like, a full YouTuber apology video for me waking up late and forgetting to pop out a stream notice?"

He grins as the chat, of course, goes apeshit. "We'll just give folks a minute or two to hop in, and then we'll get the Q and A going."

_RT, YOUR GLASSES!!11!!1!!!_ someone in chat says.

"RT, your glasses," he reads. "Oh, shit, yeah. Wait, do I even have them at my desk?" He looks around, and nope, he doesn't. _For fuck's sake_, he thinks. "Hold on folks, just a sec."

Daniel runs back to the bedroom, where he finds Kevin awake and petting George. "You streaming?" he asks sleepily.

"Yeah, I just need my glasses," Daniel says. He kisses Kevin's cheek briefly, then grabs his glasses case and returns to his office.

"Alright, I'm back," he tells the stream. "And I've got my glasses." He smiles at all the messages and glasses emotes being spammed in chat.

_RT show us_

_we need proof RT_

_glasses_

_Put em on bitch boy!!_

_Glasses dad_

_Show us you have ur glasses dad_

He sighs, putting his glasses on. "Alright, let me get the face cam," he says. He puts it on, then smiles at the camera. "There, you guys happy now?" He leans in, trying to see all the messages.

_nice_

_Glasses pog_

_you're cute_

_Epic gamer moment_

_Hell yeah let's go _

_wait is that Kevin's shirt??_

_looking good dad_

_RT ARE YOU WEARING KEVINS SHIRT_

_Hol up_

_Dan whose shirt is that_

_IS THAT KEVINS SHIRT???_

The smile falls from Daniel's face, and he looks down at himself in a panic. They're right, he's wearing Kevin's shirt. It's the one he wore yesterday, the one Daniel tore off him with a smirk, the one he grabbed in a hurry just a few minutes ago. It's a bright, golden yellow, with a logo from Jack and Jones clothing on the breast pocket area. It's no use trying to claim it's one of his shirts - it's comically too large for him, hanging off his narrow frame like a sack. Besides, Kevin's worn it in several videos, and it's pretty recognizable. 

A chime interrupts his thoughts, and he looks back at the stream. It's a donation from meknight36.

"Jesus, thanks for the five hundred bits, knight," he says, leaning in to read the message. "RT that looks like a shirt Kevin has." He sighs. "Yeah, it is Kevin's shirt." He gives the camera a small smile before turning off face cam. "Okay! Time to commit genocide."

Chat fucking explodes. It's going by so fast he can't read a single message, but he catches a few words here and there - _Kevin, together, gay, omg_, and _wtf_ are among them. He loads up Pokemon Shield, texting Kevin at the same time.

_Help I didn't realize I was wearing your shirt and chat noticed when I was showing them I had my glasses_

_Can I tell them we're together?_

His phone buzzes a second later with Kevin's response.

_you're such a mess, I love you_

_do it _

Daniel grins like an idiot, then turns back to the stream. "Sorry about that guys, I just had to ask Kevin something." He takes a deep breath, watching the chat move at a mile a minute, and starts to tell them all about his amazing boyfriend whom he loves very much.


End file.
